Silent Couple
by Petals Rain
Summary: Jongin dan Yixing adalah Silent Couple-nya EXO/LayKai fanfiction


Silent Couple

Semua member EXO menyebut dua dancing machine mereka sebagai silent couple.

Menurut member lain, hubungannya dengan Yixing-hyungnya tampak sangat tenang. Terlalu tenang malahan.

Tidak pernah bicara, tidak pernah terdengar suara pertengkaran dan juga tidak terdengar suara-suara aneh. Mereka berdua benar-benar sangat tenang dan out of their character.

Hubungan mereka sangat datar, terlalu datar. Tampak tidak menyenangkan dan sangat membosankan.

Padahal menurut Jongin, hubungan mereka tidak setenang atau se-silent yang mereka pikirkan.

Mereka sering bicara kok. Selalu bicara malah. Tapi, mereka bukan bicara dengan bahasa yang dimengerti oleh member lain.

Karena mereka bicara lewat tubuh mereka. Mereka bicara lewat gerakan-gerakan simple yang mungkin bagi orang lain tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Mereka bicara lewat tarian penuh emosi dan sarat akan banyak arti. Bahasa mereka adalah tubuh mereka, dan aksen mereka adalah music yang mengiri keduanya menari.

Karena itu, berdiri di samping satu sama lain saja berarti banyak untuk keduanya. Duduk diam di sudut di ruang tunggu seraya berbagi earplug itu sudah membuat cukup membuat jantung keduanya berdegup kencang. Menari bersama dia atas panggung yang sama sudah seperti hot make out session untuk keduanya.

Selain itu, keduanya sama-sama tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan. Kadang, kalimat verbal yang muncul itu tidak sama persis dengan apa yang ada di hati dan pikiran.

Mereka tidak butuh meneriakan bahwa mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Tidak. Hubungan keduanya tidak berada di bawah kalimat verbal itu. Tidak juga dibawah kalimat verbal lainnya.

Hubungan mereka berjalan dibawah naungan perbuatan masing-masing. Perbuatan yang lebih bermakna dari hanya sekedar kalimat yang terkadar terdengar aneh jika diucapkan terus menerus.

.

Mereka juga sama seperti couple lainnya, mereka tentu pernah bertengkar, walaupun jarang, tapi mereka pernah melakukannya.

Mereka tau hal sifat satu sama lain sejak mereka memulai hubungan ini jauh sebelum mereka debut. Mereka mengenal satu sama lain seperti mereka mengenal diri mereka masing-masing.

Keduanya sama-sama punya tingkat kecemburuan tinggi. Mereka berdua juga sangat possessive. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak suka miliknya di sentuh oleh orang lain secara berlebihan. Mereka berdua juga cukup temperamental –diam-diam begitu, Yixing punya bad temper.

Karenanya, banyak pertengkaran tak bisa mereka hindarkan.

Makanya, keduanya menjaga hati satu sama lain. Menoleransi sifat satu sama lain. Mereka tidak akan melewati garis yang sudah di tetapkan. Terkecuali kalau itu tuntutuan pekerjaan. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka harus professional dan tidak boleh menyampur adukkan kehidupan mereka dengan pekerjaan.

Walaupun demikian, keduanya kadang-kadang masih bertengkar karena pekerjaan mereka yang menurut satu sama lain berlebihan. Yeah… mereka hanya manusia biasa. Yixing dan Jongin hanya manusia biasa.

Ketika keduanya bertengkar, mereka tampak seperti biasanya. Diam, berdiri berdampingan, berjalan bersama dan menari bersama. Makanya, jarang member EXO atau orang lain bisa tau kalau keduanya sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Tapi, kalau diperhatikan lagi, ekspresi keduanya berbeda. Mereka juga jarang bergerak atau memberikan skin ship pada satu sama lain. Jarak keduanya berjalan sedikit merenggang tapi tidak sampai bisa di selipi satu orang.

Gerakan mereka ketika menari juga, tampak berbeda. Seperti tidak ada emosi di sana. Seperti mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa dan hanya menari mengikuti koreografi yang ada. Bukan sedang bicara.

Dan Jongin sangat benci detik-detik ketika mereka bertengkar. Sangat benci. Selain karena keduanya jadi mendiami satu sama lain, pekerjaan mereka pun sedikit terusik karena hey, mereka dancing machine EXO, tugas mereka untuk menari. Dan kekuatan tarian mereka adalah kemampuan keduanya menyampaikan berjuta kalimat dalam satu koreografi.

Dengan keduanya bertengkar, mereka berdua tidak bisa maksimal ketika menari. Keduanya tau, kalau mereka membiarkan emosi mereka masuk dalam tarian mereka, semuanya akan jadi kacau dan tak terkendali.

Tapi, di satu sisi yang lain, kadang Jongin bahagia ketika Yixing cemburu berat padanya atau marah karena ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Bukankah itu berarti Yixing sangat peduli, cinta dan sayang padanya?

Kalau boleh Jongin jujur, belum ada satu orang pun yang pernah mencintainya seperti Yixing mencintainya.

.

Kalau soal membuat suara-suara aneh… Jongin rasa… itu wajar mereka tidak mendengarnya.

Hey, dia dan Yixing berada di tempat yang berbeda. Mana bisa mereka membuat suara-suara aneh sendirian –Jongin tidak akan pernah mengaku kalau dia sering membuat suara-suara aneh sendirian ketika tidak ada member di dorm seraya mendengar suara Yixing yang mengcover beberapa lagu EXO.

Sudah begitu, sekalipun keduanya ada kesempatan, mereka selalu saja di usik orang lain. Like, setiap mereka berada di tengah-tengah part pertama mereka, ada saja yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Entah itu member atau manager mereka.

Makanya, biasanya mereka melakukan hal itu di ruang practice mereka. Di tengah malam, ketika semua member sudah pulang ke dorm dan tidak ada siapapun. Sehingga, mereka berdua tidak akan terganggu oleh siapapun.

–Jongin juga tidak akan mengaku kalau sebenarnya dia sangat suka ketika Yixing pound him against the wall or on all four. Menyuruhnya untuk menghadap cermin. Memperhatikan dirinya sendiri di manhandled oleh Yixing. Ia sangat suka ketika ia merasa dirinya begitu minor di bawah Yixing dan hanya bisa mendesah menikmati.

Atau kalau keduanya ada kegiatan diluar yang mengharuskan keduanya menginap di hotel, keduanya akan sangat diam tanpa bersuara. Selain karena mereka takut ketahuan member lain –kemudian di usik. Mereka juga takut kalau ada sasaeng yang memasang alat perekam atau semacamnya.

Tapi, mereka biasanya tidak akan melakukan apapun ketika mereka diluar. Mereka terlalu takut. Saking takutnya, mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak menyentuh, tidak juga cuddling each other. Terlalu takut kalau hubungan mereka terbongkar ke public dan menyebabkan skandal.

Kadang, kalau keduanya benar-benar tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menyentuh satu sama lain, mereka akan mengecek setiap penjuru ruangan sebelum melakukan apapun. Tapi, pada akhirnya, mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun selain tidur berpelukkan ketika mereka menemukan berbagai macam kamera kecil dan alat perekam yang di pasang sembunyi-sembunyi di kamar mereka.

Fans sekarang memang sangat menyeramkan. Kadang Jongin ingin berteriak pada mereka agar jangan mengusik kehidupan pribadinya.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba, ia tidak bisa. Mereka fans, dan fans EXO adalah bagian dari EXO. Bagian yang paling penting. Mereka ibarat jantung EXO yang membuat EXO tetap berdiri sampai seperti ini.

Lagipula, kadang Jongin berterima kasih pada mereka yang memasang benda-benda aneh untuk memata-matai, ia jadi tidak perlu berjalan sembari mengerang kesakitan karena tubuhnya –terutama bagian bawah belakng- nyeri semua.

.

Jadi kesimpulannya, hubungannya dengan Yixing-hyungnya itu tidak datar. Ada saat-saat di mana mereka naik, ada juga saat-saat dimana mereka jatuh. Saat-saat mereka datar pun juga ada.

Hanya saja, cara mereka menunjukkan semua itu berbeda dengan couple kebanyakan. Mereka menjalani hubungan mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri. Dengan cara yang datang dari hati mereka, bukan cara yang datang dari buku, internet atau kata-kata orang lain.

Kalau semua butir salju berbeda, kenapa hubungan mereka tidak boleh berbeda juga?

Lagi pula, yang menjalankan semua ini kan mereka, jadi mau seperti apapun cara mereka menjalaninya, asal mereka bahagia, bukankah itu tidak apa-apa?


End file.
